Second Chances
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Hey guys! OK, quick summary- everything that has happened in PLL was a dream Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna all had. Alison sent them the dream to give them a chance to fix what they messed up in the dream. Will Emily and Maya finally make it through together? This is an Emaya story, but there will be Haleb, Ezria, Spoby. New update coming soon!
1. It Really Is You

_Hey guys! How are you all? OK, OK, so yeah I know I haven't updated like, __**any **__stories in the past few weeks or so. I have been sick and busy and watching the Fosters, so I have a lot on my schedule. I also have softball and school work, so I don't exactly have a ''free girl'' spirit. Anyways, this idea has been __**killing **__me, so I decided I'm gonna write it before I forget what the idea is. Ha. Not likely. I promise you guys I'll update my other stories soon. I hope you like this one though! This should be a long chapter story- probably as long as California Vacation or if not longer. Oh and by the way, about Ben and Emily's breakup. I feel like if Ben hadn't tried to rape her she still would care for him, so I tried to make it a bit heartfelt. Believe me I hate Ben as much as the next Emaya shipper, but I want this story to be realistic- at least with how they deal with the problems they have to face. I also feel like Pam would have been a bit more understanding with Emily coming out if Emily told her herself and she didn't see the pictures of Emily and Maya kissing, so that's why she's way less of a bitch and even supporting of Emily's sexuality. I wanted to create a Pam-Maya bond that I have rarely seen in any story, so I hope it goes well. Sorry this is so long, I had a lot to say about this story. Enjoy and review please!_

Emily's POV

_"__Emily. I'm glad you could finally make it.'' I heard the chilling yet familiar voice of Alison. As I walked into the building I saw her sitting in the center of Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. I sat down in the empty seat and let out a shaky sigh. "Ali, what's going on? Who shot Ezra? Why won't you tell us who A is? Why don't you trust us?'' Spencer asked as soon as I was settled. Alison let out a sad laugh. "You always were the persistent one, huh Spence?'' she smiled as she looked down, but tears started to form in her eyes. "Ali please! Why won't you give us a straight answer? Why must you always speak in riddle?'' Aria cried. Alison didn't answer. She seemed to be talking to herself now. "I can't stay here any longer. My time here is over. I've shown you the mistakes not to make. This was practice. Now you get to do it for real. Remember what happened after every decision you made. You did exactly what I expected you to do. Don't make the same mistakes again. You will all relive everything that has happened. Protect the ones you love. Don't make the same mistake twice,'' Alison's voice was starting to fade and the room was beginning to smoke. "Ali what's going on?'' I cried. "Goodbye. I will miss you all. Remember. You know how things played out when you did what you thought was right. Remember not to do it again,'' Alison's voice was cut off and everything was all of a sudden black._

I shrieked and jumped up. As I cleared my head I realized that it had just been a dream. The only thing was, I wasn't sure where the dream started. I sat up and looked around seeing Hanna, Spencer, and Aria in a similar state of shock. We were in Spencer's living room. I grabbed my phone and looked at the date. It was 2012. Had I just dreamed two years of my life? "Guys, I just had the weirdest dream. We were being stalked by this person called A, and they stalked us for like 2 years and Ali was alive,'' Hannah groaned, holding her head. "Wait, that's what I just dreamed!'' Aria gasped. "So did I!'' Spencer and I cried in unison. "So you guys all saw Ali at the end telling us not to make the same mistakes again?'' Aria asked. "And to remember to do what we normally wouldn't do,'' Spencer added. "What do you think it means?'' Hanna asked. "Well if we knew what it meant we wouldn't all be so freaked out right now, would we be Hanna?'' Aria snapped. "Well sorry your crabbiness, but I-" Hanna started but Spencer interrupted. "Stop it you two. Look, let's think about what Ali said. She told us we would all relive everything that's happened. So… maybe it means that she was giving us… kind of like a warning… to let us know that if we do thing in the future how we normally would do them things will take a turn for the worst,'' Spencer reasoned. "So what, Alison is like… a second chance to fix things she knew we would screw up in the future by sending us some long ass dream from beyond the grave so we wouldn't mess up our lives?'' Hanna asked skeptically. It _had _sounded reasonable until Hanna asked that. "Well… when you put it like that it _does _sound a bit extreme, but it's the only explanation I've got and if someone has a better one I'm _dying _to hear it,'' Spencer responded. "I guess Ali really was just letting us know she is OK and showing us the right path,'' Aria agreed. "Wait a minute… That means that if we are going to relive _everything _that happened… I'm going to meet Maya again! And… I have to come out again… and break up with Ben again…'' I sighed. "Em that's great though! You can come out to your mom before you meet Maya so your mom gets some time to get used to it, and you can dump Ben before he tries to rape you and so you're single when you do meet her!'' Hanna cried. "Do you think that's what Ali meant? To fix everything we know will go wrong if we make the same mistakes?'' Aria asked. "I guess so,'' I smiled. I looked at the date again. I had two weeks to wait to meet Maya. Two weeks to come out to my mom and get her to accept me before she thought Maya was influencing me. Two weeks to break up with Ben and get him to move on without me. Two weeks to prepare for A to start stalking us for real this time. Two weeks of basically pure and utter horror.

As I walked into school I grimaced and tensed when I felt Ben's arms around my neck and his rough lips on my throat. I couldn't help but wonder how I had _ever _found that appealing. "Hey beautiful,'' he whispered in my ear. I let out a deep breath before I pull out of his embrace. "Ben look. We had a good run. You were there when I needed you. But I don't feel the same anymore. I'm sorry,'' I sighed. "There's someone else isn't there,'' he snarled, more challenging me than asking. "What? No!'' I cried but in my mind I couldn't help thinking 'Yes!' I sighed. "Look Ben it's just not working for me. So please let it go… let me go…'' I coughed. Wow. I had thought it was going to be easier than this. I truly _did _care for Ben- after all he hadn't raped me in real life and the only reason he tried to in my dream was because he already knew Maya and was scared to loose me. At least in the dream I had a reason to break up with him. And of course I did now too, but this one wasn't as easy to understand. I mean in the dream he tried to rape me. It's not like I could say "I had a dream about another girl that might not even exist but I am already in love with her and even though she might not even be real I'm going to break up with you anyways'' and expect him to just understand. _I _didn't even understand. "Did… did you ever care for me?'' he asked and I couldn't help noticing the tears in his eyes. "Of course I did… I still do… just not the way you want me to… I'm sorry…'' I whispered and walked away leaving Ben standing dumbfounded in the hallway as he fought back tears.

"So how did it go?'' Hanna asked as I walked into the grill and sat down on the couch next to the girls. It felt weird coming in here because I had worked here in the dream. Maybe I would end up working here in real life too. "It was a _lot_ harder than I thought it was going to be, I can tell you that. I didn't think I would feel bad for him, but he never did anything he did to me in the dream in real life so it was hard to hate him,'' I explained. "Well that's one major issue out of the way for you, and it's only been two days since the dream. That means you have a week and five days to come out,'' Hanna congratulated. "Yep. That's gonna be the hard part about this,'' I sighed.

Six days. I only had six days left and I still hadn't come out. But tonight I was planning to do it. Not like the other times where I planned it and chickened out. I was _really _planning to- no, really _going _to do it tonight. Swim practice had taken a lot of energy out of me, and I didn't have enough feeling left to be worried. Which is why I'm pretty sure I was going to do it then. "Hi sweetie! How was practice?'' I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen over the sound of something cooking. "It was good. Mom… can I talk to you about something?'' I asked. "Sure sweetheart I'll be out in a sec,'' she called. A minute later she appeared in the dining room and sat down in the chair beside me. "What up?'' she asked. I let out a sigh before hesitantly answering. "Mom… you know how I broke up with Ben?'' I started. Suddenly energy was restored and I felt the panic coming back, but it was too late for me to turn back now. "Yes, why do you ask? Is something wrong? Did he do something to you?'' my mother's voice started to fill with worry. "No mom he didn't touch me… I'm fine I just… I'm…'' I stopped and it felt like I couldn't breathe. "You're what?'' my mom inquired. I let my head fall and my eyes close as tears started to form. "I'm gay mom,'' I whispered. I didn't open my eyes for nearly a minute- for I was too afraid of what I would see when I did- but finally I couldn't stand the silence and looked up to see my mother- _smiling_. Was I dreaming again? No, she was really smiling. "Do you… do you hate me?'' I asked, unsure whether the smile was false and hiding an evil mask or sincere. "Oh honey, I could never hate you! I'm so proud of you for telling me… but why were you so afraid?'' she asked, grabbing my hand. "Because… I… I thought… since you and dad are Christian and aren't… aren't into the whole gay thing… you… you wouldn't… wouldn't accept me as your daughter…'' I stuttered and stumbled over my words. "Emmy, sweetie, you'll always be my little girl, come here,'' my mom sympathized, pulling me into a tight hug that I was thrilled to accept. As I clung to my mom and tears-now of joy instead of sorrow- continued streaming down my face I looked up and smiled. "Thank you,'' I silently willed to Alison, wherever her spirit was, wherever she lingered, wherever she was free. And right before my mother released me, right before I was snapped back to reality, I swear I heard the small but familiar voice in the back of my head whisper, "No. Thank you.''

"Tomorrow is the big day!'' my mom cried happily as I walked inside from my late night practice that of course had to last until 8:00 on a Friday leaving me exhausted. "The big day? What do you mean?'' I asked. "Tomorrow a new family is moving into Alison's old house!'' she explained excitedly. I laughed and rolled my eyes, but inside I was just as tingly as my mom. Tomorrow was the day I could meet Maya. Hearing about a new family confirmed that Maya could be real. Now I just hoped she was exactly like she had been. "Do they… do they have any kids?'' I asked nervously. "Um… yeah! I heard they have a daughter your age… oh what was her name? Mia? No… Mary? No… no that's not it…'' my mother pondered aloud. "Maya?'' I asked hopefully. "That's it! Maya! I met her and her parents today, they are staying in that motel in town until tomorrow when the movers arrived. They seemed like extremely nice people, but Maya was a little shy. Maybe you could get to know her and show her around? I'm sure she could use a friend,'' my mom smiled. I nodded. "Yeah I'll go by the house and see her tomorrow morning when the movers are there. I'm sure they could use some help moving in,'' I assured. "That's very sweet of you dear, I'm sure they would appreciate that. Who knows? Maybe Maya will end up being more than your _friend_,'' my mom teased. "Mom!'' I cried, blushing bright red. She let out a lighthearted laugh. "Oh come on sweetie! She's attractive and sweet- maybe she'll be interested,'' she joked. Ever since I had come out to my mom she had been handling it surprisingly well. She was better than some parents who accepted it and had known for years. It was like me telling her myself had completely changed her outlook on sexuality. "We'll see,'' I sighed hopefully. "Alright well I'm going to turn in for the night. Don't stay up too late, goodnight!'' she called, already making her way up the stairs. "I won't, goodnight!" I answered, letting out a sigh and hoping, praying, begging, that Maya would be who I had come to know her as. And for her to be as interested in me as she had been in the strange dream I had lived.

I woke up around 9:00 A.M. the next morning. The sun was up and I smiled as I remembered what day it was. "Emily! I'm going off for my extra shift, be good! I'll be home around 8:00 tonight!'' I heard my mother call from downstairs. "OK mom, love you" I answered and pulled myself out of bed. I fixed my hair and threw on the same outfit on I had been wearing when I first met Maya in the dream. After a few deep breaths and a quick look in the mirror, I started my way down to Maya's house, wondering just who the real Maya St. Germain was and if I would fall in love with her like I did in the dream.

As I walked the familiar route I stopped to brace myself before walking the few final steps around the corner to Maya's house. "Don't freak out when you see her, whatever you do, don't freak out,'' I mumbled to myself under my breath. Then it happened. I saw her. The same 5'2 thin frame with brown curly hair, dark brown orbs, beautiful darkened skin that wasn't quite black or white- it was really Maya. I couldn't stop myself. "Maya!'' I cried, cursing myself for the joy in my voice. She looked up, a bit startled, and smiled. My heart went numb. "You seem to have the advantage. You know my name, but the only thing that I can think to call you until I know yours is beautiful,'' she smirked. I blushed and went weak at the knees. 'Oh my god does she know me? Did she have the same dream too?' I couldn't help but wonder. "I'm Emily,'' I grinned, holding out my hand which she shook without hesitating. "So how do you know my name?'' she asked. My heart dropped a bit- for that's when I knew she didn't have the same dream as me. She was just being her normal flirty self. "Oh, my mom came down and met you guys yesterday,'' I quickly explained. "Oh yeah. She was really sweet,'' Maya complimented. "Yeah she is like that,'' I confirmed. "Have we… met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere… I just can't understand why,'' she asked. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life?'' we both laughed at my remark. God her laugh. Yep. She's exactly the same. "Maybe. Or maybe we crossed paths in a dream,'' she teased and I literally felt my heart burst. "Well, as long as I'm here, why don't I make myself useful and help you unpack?'' I asked. "I couldn't ask you to do that,'' she reasoned. "But I'm offering,'' I smiled, and with that I walked up to the pile of boxes and started bringing them up to where I already knew Maya's room was.

"So why exactly did you guys move here?'' I asked. Maya and I were laying side by side on our backs on her bed and we had been talking for over three hours now. "You know, for a girl who just suddenly shows up and acts like she knows me you sure ask a lot of questions,'' she teased. "Well for the mysterious new girl in town who is moving in to my old dead best friend's house you sure don't give many answers,'' I teased back. "Fine. We each ask a question one at a time and the other has to answer before they can ask another question,'' Maya laughed, sitting up and pulling her legs tucked in front of her, gesturing for me to do the same. When I mirrored Maya she smiled. "OK, I go first since you've already asked like 80 questions,'' she laughed. "Fair enough,'' I smirked. "Alright, so… what's your favorite color?'' she asked. I giggled. "Blue. Who is your celebrity crush?'' I asked. "Sara Remirez. Who is your biggest idol?'' she asked. "My dad.'' The game went on for about 20 minutes until the serious questions started. "Who is your boyfriend?'' the question startled me a bit, because I was about to say Ben. "Um… well I was dating this guy named Ben about a week ago but I dumped him because I realized I like girls. Who is yours?'' I asked. "I'm into girls too. But I'm single. Have been for a while,'' she answered. "I'd have thought he was your boyfriend,'' I told her, pointing to the picture of a boy on her dresser. "Justin? Oh hell no. He's just a really good friend. He's gay too though. We dated once and then realized we were both gay so we just stayed good friends,'' Maya explained. "Cool,'' I grinned. "Hey listen, I've got swim practice in a while, but do you wanna come and stay later at my place?'' I asked. Maya smiled and nodded. "Totally,'' she agreed. "OK, here's my address and number, call me if something comes up,'' I handed her a piece of paper I quickly wrote my information on. "Thanks. I… I'll see you around at school?'' she asked. "Yeah, you will,'' I smiled. Our eyes locked and I had to force myself not to get lost in her deep brown gaze. "Bye Maya,'' I whispered, pecking her quickly on the cheek. Maya blushed and grinned. "Bye Emily,'' she echoed, her voice equally quiet. I smiled as I stood and walked out, throwing her one last grin as I exited her room and the house. As I walked home I couldn't help smiling like an idiot. "Yep.'' I thought aloud. "It really is you Maya. It really is you.''


	2. A Kiss And A Picture

_Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in forever, but I promise you I will try to be more aware of my stories. I just got back from vacation so for the rest of summer I should be pretty good on my updates. Anyway, we get to see more of Pam's accepting side in this chapter (yay!) along with more confidince in Emily. I encoperated episodes two and three into this, and I know I said I would do one episode per chapter, but episode two didnt have many Emaya scenes, nor did episode three, so I just encorpredated both episode into this. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!_

* * *

"Hello, you must be Maya," Pam smiled as she opened the door. Maya smiled and nodded. "Emily! Maya's here!" the older woman called up the stairs. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Fields," she greeted politely, holding out her hand. "Likewise, and dear call me Pam please," Pam told her. "Emily!" she called again. "Coming mom!" Emily cried, running down the stairs quickly. "Hey," she greeted Maya with a quick hug. "Hey," Maya replied, hugging her back briefly. "Well girls I'll be in the living room if you need me, have fun," Pam smiled at the two before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Emily rushed upstairs with Maya close behind her, and the swimmer gave Maya a quick tour of where everything was. Emily then took Maya to her room, and as the walked in Emily closed her door. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked. "We could watch a movie?" Maya suggested. A few minutes later they were side by side on Emily's bed watching "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" and talking at the same time. They didn't see much of the movie, too intrigued by the other and what they had to say. By the time the movie was over both girls were tired, but neither of them wanted to stop talking. "I'm gonna go change, be right back," Maya told her, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before walking to the bathroom. Emily threw on a sweat shirt over her sharks t-shirt and swapped her jeans for a pair of sweat shorts. Maya walked back in a few minutes later with her hair up in a pony tail. Emily was stunned at how beautiful she looked in her simple attire. They continued talking for about an hour before Maya yawned and Emily giggled a bit. "Hey, I need my sleep," she protested. "Do you have a side?" Emily asked the question Maya originally had asked in the dream. "A side?" the shorter girl questioned. "Of the bed," Emily explained. "I uh, kinda sleep in the middle," Maya replied shyly. "I uh, kinda sleep in the middle too," Emily smiled, causing Maya to grin and blush. Within the next ten minutes Maya was asleep, and Emily lay beside her, wondering how things were going to play out. Would they turn out like they had in the dream? With Maya's arm draped over Emily's waist and Emily's arm over Maya's? She barely had time to finish the thought before she felt a weight on her side and smiled. This time without hesitating, she lifted her arm and rested it on Maya's. Emily felt shivers as Maya curled closer up to her, then closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Later that night, around 12:00 A.M, Pam was walking to her room when she saw Emily's lamp was on. As she walked in her room she smiled at the sight- Maya's arm was around Emily's waist, and Emily's arm rested comfortable atop Maya's. She turned the light off as quietly as she could and slowly shut the door, walking back to her own room. She grinned to herself as she curled under her covers. Pam could tell Emily truly did like Maya, and Maya seemed as interested in Emily. While she wasn't raised to believe that being gay was right, if that's who her daughter was then that was the end of the conversation- no questions asked. She hoped Maya would help Emily figure out who she really was, whoever that may be. As she turned her own light off a small smile graced her lips and she fell into a deep sleep that not even dreams interrupted.

* * *

"So how are things going in everyone's love life?" Hanna questioned as the four girls sat down to the lunch table. "Toby is great. He was a bit shocked that I wanted to even talk to him, but he is really sweet and I think it's going to work out well," Spencer reported happily. "And Ezra is well... He was a bit hesitant about me at first because I didn't tell him I was in collage this time, but he's getting used to it. It feels better now that I didn't start our relationship off lying to him," Aria informed everyone. "Even though the end result was the same," Hanna added with a smirk. "What about you Hanna?" Spencer asked. "Caleb doesn't go to school here yet, so I don't know," she answered. And what about you Em? How are you and your lovely lady doing?" Hanna asked, but Emily didn't answer. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Emily! Em! Earth to Emily! Swimmer! Fields! EMILY!" finally Hanna's voice snapped Emily back to reality and she jumped. "What? What Hanna?" she asked, a bit dazed. "I asked how things with you and Maya are, but obviously I don't need an answer, considering the way you are staring off into space and doodling her name everywhere," the blonde smirked, causing Emily to look down and blush as she realized she had been in fact writing Maya's name subconsciously. "That is adorable!" Aria squealed. "What's adorable?" Emily heard the all too familiar voice behind her and quickly flipped her notebook over. "Hey Maya. And just how Spencer looks at Toby when he walks by," Hanna covered for Emily, earning a warning glare from Spencer, but the taller girl said nothing. "Wait you two know each other already?" Emily asked. "Yeah, we have Chemistry and History together," Hanna explained. "Classes anyway, we haven't known each other that long yet," Maya smirked, causing both girls to laugh and Emily to blush. "Why don't you sit with us Maya?" Aria asked. "Uh, sure if no one minds," Maya more commented than asked, but everyone gave a welcoming smile and she took a seat beside Emily. Lunch passed by quickly, and Emily was glad to see Maya was getting along just as well with her friends as she had in the dream. "Hey Maya, we are having a sleepover at my place later, you should come!" Hanna suddenly suggested. "I, I don't know," she started. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! Please?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, we have been looking for an extra person to break the tie between movies!" Aria added, causing Maya to laugh. "Well, alright then," she finally agreed. Emily blushed to herself as she observed her friends get to know Maya over again.

* * *

Around 7:30 P.M. Maya pulled up in Hanna's driveway. "Hey! You made it!" Hanna smiled as she opened the door to the darker girl standing there. "Of course I did," she grinned, pulling the blonde girl into a hug. "Come on in, we're attempting to bake, but-" Hanna was interrupted by the sound of a crash followed by screaming. "Well, you can see, or hear at least, how well that's going," she laughed. Maya chuckled and made her way to the kitchen, where Emily, Spencer, and Aria stood covered in flour, eggs, cookie dough, and some stains that the darker girl couldn't quite make out. "Hey!" Aria smiled when she saw Maya, pulling the girl into a hug, quickly followed by Spencer. "Hey," Maya smiled more shyly at Emily, "Hi," Emily returned the greeting in the same quiet tone. They didn't hug, but Maya took a seat next to her. "Hey Aria, can you help me set up the DVD player?" Hanna asked. She nodded and they walked into the other room. "I'm gonna go see if I can find the movie," Spencer smirked at them after a moment, leaving the two girls alone. "Hey Em, we're gonna be awhile, can you two work on the cookies?" Hanna called from the other room. "Sure," she called back. Maya laughed. "Typical Hanna, playing match maker," she rolled her eyes in amusement. Emily chuckled and nodded. "We might as well start though," she sighed. Maya nodded and the two got to work on the cookies. Things went surprisingly well for a few minutes, until suddenly Emily shrieked and Maya turned around just in time to see her slipping. Almost instinctively, she dove over and caught the taller girl in her arms just before her head hit the floor. "Are you OK?" Maya asked in a panic. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Emily trailed off in a whisper. Both girls were panting heavily, and it took them a minute to realize they were still holding onto each other, Emily's arms around Maya's neck and Maya's arms around Emily's waist. "I uh, sorry," Maya mumbled nervously, helping the swimmer up. "Don't be," Emily reassured her. As Maya went to break their hands apart Emily's grip tightened. Maya smiled at her and suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe. Their eyes met and just when their lips were less than two inches apart a sneeze jerked them apart. "Dammit Aria!" Hanna hissed. "Sorry!" she cried, holding her arms up defensively. Emily and Maya let out nervous laughs and pulled apart to continue working on the cookies, laughing as they listened to their blonde friend give Aria an earful on how she ruined her plan.

By 9:00 that night the girls were all lying in the living room watching the movie "Psycho" with different reactions in each of them. Maya and Hanna watched the movie with great interest, Aria watched scared but curious, Spencer was intrigued by how realistic the effects were, and Emily cowered by her pillow, completely petrified. As blood splattered once again Emily cringed and buried her face in her blankets. "Is it over?" she asked weakly. She hated these kinds of movies, no matter what she had lived through in that dream this kind of thing still made her sick to the stomach. "Yeah, it's over," Hanna promised. Emily slowly lifted her head, only to bury it again a minute later at another bloody scene. Maya couldn't help smile at how cute she though it was, and when she was sure Hanna's gaze was fully transfixed on the screen she slid down beside Emily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Emily jumped at the touch, but when she saw it was Maya she have a small smile. "You doing alright?" Maya asked, genuinely concerned. "I guess so," Emily's voice wasn't very convincing- it was raspy and sore. The shorter girl gave a doubtful look and Emily sighed. "Fine, I hate these kinds of movies, they make me sick," Emily explained, grimacing as blood once again covered the screen. Maya chuckled and allowed Emily to curl into her, resting her head on the dark skinned girls shoulder. They stayed that way the rest of the movie, and by the time it was over Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were fast asleep. "You alright?" Maya asked as the credits started. Emily nodded, although her notion was contradicted by her death grip on Maya's shirt and her white knuckles. She giggled and let her arm wrap around Emily's waist, pulling her closer. "Thank you. I couldn't have been so calm without you," Emily broke the silence. "No problem," Maya replied. Silence again took over the room, and both girls struggled to stay still, and stay quiet. "Maya?" Emily's voice finally interrupted the peace. "Yeah?" Maya asked back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Noel Kahn's party? I mean, there will be a lot of people and I kinda have to go with the girls and I just-" Emily was cut off. "Emily! You need to learn to stop talking so much," Maya chuckled. Emily blushed and looked down. "And I would love to go to the party with you," she smiled. Emil grinned and hugged Maya briefly. "Well I better get back to my own bed," she laughed, standing up and walking to her spot on the floor. "Night Em," she whispered across the room. "Night Maya," Emily whispered back. Both girls curled up in their blankets, missing the other's warmth and contact almost as soon as it was broken.

* * *

Maya and Emily walked into Noel's party, arms linked. "So that's the ex boyfriend huh?" Maya asked, gesturing with her eyes to Ben. "Yep, that's him," she answered. When he saw her he gave a small smile. Emily smiled back slightly, but continued past him. "Hey guys! Glad to see you here!" Hanna's voice sounded behind them. The blonde pulled them each into brief hugs. "Em, we need to talk," Aria sounded serious, and Maya could tell they needed a moment. "I'll go get drinks," she told Emily, walking away and leaving Emily with the girls. "What about?" Emily asked when Maya was out of earshot. "I got the first text," she whispered. Emily groaned. "Wait, that's not all bad. In the dream the first text came earlier," Spencer pointed out. "Alright, but we still got the text," Hanna argued. "What did it say?" Emily asked. "Same thing as the dream- 'Maybe he fools around with all the students, a lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad- A'. Apparently some things never change," she sighed. "Well at least we are more prepared for A this time," Hanna replied. Just as Hanna finished speaking Emily's phone went off. She felt her skin crawl as she read words that were familiar to her- "Hey Em! I've been replaced. You found another friend to kiss- A." Emily sighed. "I guess the only thing different about the messages are how we get them," she reasoned. "Oh hey Maya," Hanna's greeting warned the rest of the group she was back. "Hey," she repeated, handing Emily a drink. "Thanks," Emily faked a smile. "Have you seen the photo booth?" Maya asked. Hanna smirked as Emily blushed and answered, "No, show me the booth." They had a photo booth in the dream as well, only this time Hanna knew she could as Emily about it later.

* * *

"These things are so cheesy," Emily laughed as she and Maya stepped inside the booth. "Oh come on it will be fun!" Maya protested. "What's so fun about looking awful in pictures no one will ever look at again?" Emily asked. "Because it's fun! And besides, no way could you look awful in this, you're... crazy beautiful," Maya trailed off nervously. In the dream Emily had been to nervous to acknowledge that particular comment, but she decided to step up this time. "Look who's talking," she teased, winking at Maya and causing her to blush. "Just get ready," she laughed. Emily rolled her eyes at her but nonetheless got into position, giving Maya bunny ears. After a few photos Maya and Emily were looking in each other's eyes, and on the last snap of the camera, their lips locked in a full on kiss.

* * *

Emily lay on her bed that night, smiling like an idiot at the pictures of her and Maya. Well, one particular picture of a certain kiss at least. Luckily, the pictures had still been there when they stepped out, and both girls got a copy. "I see someone has an interest on being more than friends with Maya," her moms voice scared the shit out of her, and she jumped nearly three feet in the air. "Mom! I uh... I just..." Emily stuttered nervously, but her mom just laughed. "Emily I think it's great you're finding out who you are, and I like Maya a lot. She's polite and kind, and I think that you two will be great together," her mom promised her. Emily smiled brightly and hugged her mom. As she left the room Emily looked down at the pictures again. Half the reason she had first been afraid of A was because of the knowledge A had about her sexual orientation, but now that her mom knew, that was one less thing A could scare her with. And one more thing Emily didn't have to deal with in her relationship with Maya.


	3. Homecoming

_Hey guys! So I know it's been forever since I've uodated, but I've been so busy and I promise I'm gonna try to update sooner, but that doesn't mean I will get to. I will try "though, I swear. Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

"Hey Em!" Maya's voice caused the swimmer to blush and turn around. "Hey, you sound awfully chipper for someone who supposedly hates school," Emily teased. "Very funny. I don't know, I just woke up happy this morning for some reason," she chuckled. "Probably because you knew you would get to see me," the taller girl teased, not noticing the blush that crept up Maya's face on account that it left as quickly as it came. "Anyways, we should get going, History class is starting soon," the musician mumbled nervously. Emily chuckled and linked her arms with Maya as they walked down the hall.

* * *

"So you are most likely coming over later then, right?" Emily's voice caused Hanna, Spencer, and Aria to turn and look up to see their friend, arm linked with Maya, walking up to the lunch table. "Yeah, I gotta make sure Eliot can stay home but it should be fine," the shorter girl answered. "Well speaking of the love birds," Hanna teased. Both girls instantly blushed.

"Shut up," Emily mumbled, sitting down and pulling her friend down beside her... Wait, was Maya a friend? They hadn't officially established that they were in a relationship, but they were definitely more than friends. When the musician sat down she quickly started up a conversation with Hanna and subconsciously her hand linked with Emily's. Neither girl noticed until Spencer's gaze locked on the sight, causing them to quickly jerk their hands and arms apart. Hanna squealed and Maya blushed heavily.

"Leave them alone guys," Aria defended. Both girls shot her a grateful look and went back to talking. Emily didn't really didn't hear much of what her blonde friend was saying until a particular word caught her attention by the reins. "I... I don't know... I mean, homecoming? I'm not particularly into the whole 'dress up' thing, and I don't even have anyone to go with," Maya's voice tone was one that Emily wasn't used to hearing- shy.

"Oh come on, I'm not going with anyone either! We can go stag!" Hanna pleaded. "Yeah come on girl, I know Emily is going to, isn't that right?" she shot the swimmer a stern look. "Uh, what?" the taller acted like she hadn't been listening. "You are going to homecoming, AREN'T YOU?" Hanna made sure to emphasize the strain on the words. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm going, why?" she asked nonchalantly. She really hadn't been planning on going, but she decided that it would be a bad idea to disagree with Hanna at the moment.

"Because we're trying to get Maya to go," Aria answered. "You should come, it's gonna be a lot of fun," Emily promised the musician next to her. "I guess I can think about it," she reluctantly agreed. That must've been a good enough answer for Hanna at the time because her voice went back to cheery and she started discussing her dress with Spencer, not realizing how big the sighs of relief erred that came from Emily and Maya.

* * *

"Hey you," Emily's voice caused the musician to smile and turn around. "Hey," she greeted back, although trying to hide it her voice a little less happy than it had been earlier. "You alright?" the swimmer asked, seeing the obvious change in mood. "I just... Nevermind," Maya was quick to try and dismiss the topic. "Hey come on, you can trust me. What's up?" Emily persisted, and finally the shorter girl sighed.

"I just, I always pictured going to homecoming with someone, like really with someone, and at my old school it wouldn't have been a problem, but here I barely know anyone, as well as the people I do know here aren't interested and as far as I'm concerned for the most part neither am I," she explained. "For the most part?" Emily's voice was curious but cautious. "Well, there is this, one girl... But she's not interested," Maya's voice again was shy and quiet.

"How do you know? Has she said anything?" the swimmer pressed on. "Well, no, but if she is interested... I have no idea why. I've got nothing really to offer. I'll... I'll see you later Em," the darker skinned girl gave a weak smile and walked off. The swimmer then realized what was happening. Maya had said in the dream she didn't fit in well and that's why she was upset.

Now Emily understood she had felt like she wasn't good enough from the beginning. She had to do something to stop this. If she didn't, then she could very well end up loosing Maya forever-for real- and Emily wasn't about to let that happen. Not again.

* * *

When Maya closed her locker, she didn't realize Hanna was standing there. "Hey there," the voice caused the musician to jump. "Geez are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she chuckled. "Nope, just want to talk," Hanna's voice was serious, and normally that meant something was wrong. "What's up?" Maya tried to keep her voice calm, but she couldn't help but hear it tremble a bit.

"Look. I know you like Emily. And I'm not mad. Hell, I'm ecstatic," now Maya KNEW something serious was going on. Hanna never used words like ECSTATIC. "But you need to make your move on her. She likes you, trust me," Hanna promised. "How do you know?" the musician questioned. "Believe me, call it best friend's intuition. I see her staring at you in class, she's always gazing off into space, I catch her doodling your name with hearts around it, if you don't call that a crush than I don't know what it," the blonde chuckled.

Maya blushed and a grin formed on her face. "You... You really think so?" she asked. "I know so. Now, since homecoming is tomorrow night, we have your dress to discuss," Hanna looped an arm around the shorter girl. "Wait, who said I'm wearing a dress?" Maya protested.

"I did! If you are going to wow Emily, I mean, more than you already do, then you are going to let me bedazzle you a bit," the blonde chuckled. "This is gonna be torture isn't it?" The musician groaned. Hanna smirked, then chuckled, "Hey, pretty hurts," before dragging the shorter girl down the hall.

* * *

"I don't know about this... Are you sure it looks OK?" Maya's voice echoed around in the room. "You look stunning! Now stop worrying and don't move until I pick you up. I don't want you and Emily to see each other until the dance," Hanna ordered. "Maya sighed and sat on the bed, making sure to sit up.

"Be back in an hour!" the blonde called as she ran out of the house. Maya turned on the TV and watched a rerun of criminal minds until she heard a beep from outside. She walked down the stairs as carefully as she could in the four inch high heels Hanna was making her wear and out to the blonde's red convertible.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," Maya sighed, opening the door and carefully getting inside. "Why are you taking me again anyways?" the musician chuckled. "Well even though my plan is for you and Emily to end up together by the end of tonight, as of right now you are still technically my stag date," the blonde answered laughing. The ride to the school consisted of listening to random dance music and laughing between the two girls.

When Hanna pulled into the parking lot she linked arms with Maya and led her inside where the dance was pretty much already in full swing. "Are we late?" Maya strained to speak over the music. "Of course we are. Nothing like running late to make a grand entrance- most people are already here so most people will be watching when someone else comes in," Hanna answered as if it was obvious. Maya only laughed and the two made their way over to their friends.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Aria grinned, hugging them both. Spencer greeted them with hugs as well. "Where's Emily?" Hanna asked. "She's over there, hey Em!" Aria called. She walked over and smiled when she saw Maya. "Hey," she greeted, pulling her into a welcomed hug. "Well, Aria, Spencer, you guys wanna go get drinks?" Hanna asked quickly.

"Um, no I'm good," Spencer replied, not understanding what the blonde was getting at. "Um, actually no you're not," Hanna glared at the taller girl until she understood and the three quickly walked away. "Well they are certainly are eager to get us alone," Emily laughed nervously. "Uh... Yeah," Maya coughed, feeling her heart flutter when she saw the swimmer grin.

"You look... Wow," the taller girl breathed, taking in the musician's appearance. "Oh, um, thanks, Hanna wanted to make sure I wore a dress. You look great too," Maya blushed as she complimented the girl in front of her. "Thanks," Emily grinned, blushing a bit as well. "Look... I get that this is awkward and all, but I really don't want it to be..." the taller girl started. "I don't either... But it seems that we don't really have a choice about hanging out tonight," Maya chuckled, noticing that Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were guarding the exits.

"I guess not," Emily laughed. "Actually, I'd rather hang out with you more than anyone else tonight, but would you rather go somewhere more... Private?" she asked, watching as Maya blushed and nodded. Emily took her hand and led her through the crowd of people to a door behind the stage that wasn't blocked off by the girls. Making sure that no one was watching, she opened the door and pulled the shorter girl through.

"OK, we have to be quiet here, we have to pass the teachers lounge," Emily warned. Maya nodded and they made their way silently past the room consisting of most of the teacher staff. "Alright, so where do you want to go?" Emily questioned. "We could head to the music room," Maya suggested. The swimmer grinned in agreement, linking her arm with the shorter girl and walking with her down the hall until they reached the music room.

"You play right?" Emily questioned, even though she already knew the answer from the dream. "Yeah, guitar and piano," Maya grinned. "You wanna play something for me?" the swimmer threw her friend a mischievous smirk, causing the musician to blush. "Um... Well, if you want," she laughed anxiously. She made her way to the key board and gave Emily a small smile before turning it on and gently pressing the keys once.

She adjusted the volume, gave the swimmer one last grin, then slowly started playing a special piece that she had actually written, unbeknownst to the taller girl, for Emily. As the song progressed and the melody filled the swimmer's ears, tears formed in her eyes. By the time the music had ended and the piece was over, it was all she had not to burst into tears. The song was both sweet and sad, peaceful and restless, sound but soft.

"Maya... That was incredible," Emily managed to speak. The musician blushed and smiled in appreciation. "Do you sing?" she asked, causing Maya to instantly blush harder. "I do... But only like, when I'm alone and stuff," she mumbled nervously, causing Emily to chuckle. "Well you're almost alone, will you sing something for me?" she asked, sitting down on the stool beside Maya.

"I uh... I really only know one song on piano that has words... So I'd have to play on guitar... And the song I know the words too is a song that I... That I wrote for the person I like... I don't think it's very good..." Maya stumbled over her words. "Come on, please? I really would enjoy hearing it," Emily pressed. "Alright... Fine, just... Don't laugh," the musician reluctantly agreed. "Scouts honor," the swimmer promised, holding up three fingers.

Maya picked up her electric guitar, plugged it it, and made sure it was tuned before placing what Emily knew was a capo. She knew it changed the key and was often used by guitarists when she had to take a forced music class a few years back. Maya started the chords and soon after the lyrics. Emily was instantly in awe at the shorter girl's vocal capability.

"There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,"

It was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again

These are the words I held back

As I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you..."

By the time the song had ended both Maya and Emily had tears in their eyes- Emily because of how beautiful both the song and the musician's voice were, Maya because she hadn't expected the song to turn out as well as it had. "So... Um... You wanna tell me who the song is for?" Emily asked in a quiet voice, while humor present in her voice her face bearing no smile. Maya set the guitar down and locked her gaze with Emily's before answering the swimmer in nothing but a mere whisper, "I think you know."

* * *

"Where are they?" Hanna groaned as she completed her fifth circle around the gym. "I have no idea. I never even saw them leave. One minute they were here, the next, gone into thin air," Aria sighed. "The stage door! That's the only other exit out of here!" Spencer raced towards to door, Hanna and Aria on her heels. They quietly made their way past the teachers lounge and stopped at the end of the hall.

"Alright, there's only so many exits out of the school, and all of them are locked until the dance is over. They have to be in some class room or closet. I'll take the main hall, Aria, you head down to the chemistry labs, and Spencer, you check the library and the math rooms. Meet back here in ten minutes," Hanna ordered. The other girls nodded and each went down their own hallway. Spencer was careful about checking the library- it was the biggest room in the school, so she had no clue if someone was inside or not. When she was sure they weren't, she made her way to the different math rooms.

Aria, meanwhile, checked in each of the science and chemistry lab rooms. For some reason the school felt the need to make a separate hall for just the science rooms. She checked every possible hiding spot in every room and closet twice, still coming up with nothing.

Hanna, on the other hand, she had been successful almost immediately. As soon as she passed the music room she was frozen, both in shock and excitement. It was only when she heard Aria and Spencer's voices that she was snapped out of the trans. "Guys, shh! Look!" she whispered. They rushed to the door and both covered their mouths to keep in a squeal- a soft melody was playing on a cd and the two girls had their arms wrapped around each other, softly swaying to the music, neither of them aware that they were being watched...

* * *

When Emily entered the school that Friday morning, her spirits were high and she had a quirky smile on her lips. "Someone's happy about something," Hanna laughed as she, Spencer, and Aria approached the swimmer. "Um, yeah, just... Just a fun night I guess," she chuckled, her eyes staring, but at nothing in particular. "Really? We didn't see much of you and Maya last night, where were you guys?" Spencer questioned. "You know, just around," Emily giggled. If they didn't know better all three would've assumed that the taller girl was high or drunk, but they all had a feeling they knew the real reasoning behind their friend's chipper mood.

"So... How did things go anyways? Are you guys, ya know, OFFICIAL?" Aria threw the swimmer a mischievous grin. "Well, we-" Emily started to respond but she sensed a presence behind her and felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She could just barely make out the faint scent of the perfume a certain dark skinned musician wore. "Hey Em," the sound of a familiar voice and reassuring arms around her waist caused Emily's smile to brighten, if that were even possible. She turned around and grinned down at the shorter girl that was keeping a firm hold on her waist.

"Hey you," she giggled, leaning down and pecking Maya's lips softly but firmly. "Oh my god you totally are together! We've gotta throw a party to celebrate!" Hanna squealed. Emily chuckled. "Relax, it's not that big of a deal," she laughed, but although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, it actually WAS a big deal, at least to the swimmer. "Still. You guys totally have to fill in details and everything! You are all required to be at my house tonight no later than 7:30 sharp!" Hanna barked, and with that she walked off down the hall, throwing the new couple one last wicked grin before turning the corner and walking out of sight.


	4. AN (Shout Outs)

**Hey guys! Not a real chapter, more of a new thing I'm doing that I'm not sure how it will turn out- shout outs! I a. Going to start posting them at the end of my chapters (and this includes all stories not just "Second Chances") so I hope you enjoy! I'll respond to the ones I think deserve a response, and if you ask questions I will of course answer them.**

**Clbt07: Now normally I would pm you but some people never respond to those and shout outs are more fun. A is going to be coming up with some interesting twists for the girls. The more that they change things from the dream, the better and more different the outcome will be.**

**Rayk39: I will definitely be updating soon. I finish midterms in a few days and after those are over I will have tons of free time so I'll be updating a bit more frequently than I have in the past. I appreciate your enthusiasm and that you like my writing.**

**Leekwan: I appreciate the reviews from your overseas family and I love reading their thoughts. Unfortunately (or fortunately, however you want to look at it) I already have a plan for Paige, but it's not for awhile and remember, since in the story none of the things that Paige did actually happened, so she's not able to be held accountable for that. Of course, however, like all Emaya stories should, there will be a scene where she gets what she deserves. However, I have not decided whether or not that will be something good or bad. Keep reading!**

**He0524: Hey babe! So I'm excited about your next chapter in PLL:PLL and I'm going to update Memories if not tonight then sometime tomorrow! Stay updated!**


End file.
